


Glitz and Glamour [The BFU Universe]

by ryanandshanehatebats



Series: The BFU Universe [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, 1920s AU, BFU Universe, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, idk - Freeform, more characters to be added probably, more like love square, some fluff stuff possibly?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanandshanehatebats/pseuds/ryanandshanehatebats
Summary: The glitz and glamour of 1920s LA is easily able to hide the darkness that lurks beneath the lovely surface.One night, the two leaders of one of the most powerful mobs in the city, Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara, are killed.Detective C.C. Tinsley is assigned to the case, and he isn't one to let criminals get away.What will happen when Ricky Goldsworth and his partner, Banjo McClintock, trap Tinsley in a game of cat and mouse?Featuring all of the beloved BFU characters, this is the BFU Universe.





	1. [picture, if you will, the scene of the crime]

Picture, if you will, the scene of the crime.  
The LA apartment is dark. Two bodies lay by one another on the floor. They soak the floor in blood. You can see the moon. It’s full and lovely and contrasts the grisly sight in the apartment.   
Who are the dead bodies that now lay on the floor?  
Two mobsters. The leaders of one of the biggest mobs in LA. They made an unstoppable team. A package deal, that’s what they were. So many of the other mobs fought internally when it came to power. Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej, however, the two of them carried the power equally. That’s what made them dangerous.  
Maybe that’s what got them killed.  
\----  
Detective C.C. Tinsley is assigned to the case. The man doesn’t really like the idea of avenging the death of two criminals, but he doesn’t want the killer to get away, either.   
He’s given the information for the case, and he’s been reviewing it nonstop.  
The victims? Mob bosses Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej.  
Scene of the crime? Madej’s apartment.  
Time of Death? Ten at night.  
\----  
Tinsley sits at his desk three days after being assigned to the case. He needs to start getting a lead soon, otherwise the killer could strike again.   
Police Chief Eugene Yang takes a seat next to Tinsley. “We also have eyewitness reports of two men leaving the scene of the crime at the time of death.”  
“What did the witnesses say they look like?” Tinsley asks.  
“One of them was a short, dark-haired man. The other was a tall man with curly brown hair and fair skin. Both of them wore suits.”  
“That doesn’t give us much.”  
Yang sighs. “I know. I get that it was dark, but I wish they could’ve given us more.”  
Eyewitnesses tend to give vague and useless descriptions. Sometimes witnesses remembered things incorrectly, or their brains convinced them they saw things that just weren’t accurate.  
“Do you think the guys have something to do with any of the LA mobs?” Tinsley says.  
Eugene nods. “I would guess so. This goddamn city deals with a lot of that.”  
“Then we need to talk to some of the bastards. They probably know all about the murder.”  
\----  
Later that night, Tinsley goes to one of the bars near his apartment. The sky is dark and the streetlights flicker a bit.  
He takes a seat when he arrives there, and then orders a drink. There’s a band playing and a woman singing. He doesn’t recognize the song.  
When he begins to look around he finds his eyes settling on a scene in the corner.  
A group of men, all nicely dressed. One of them has a briefcase.  
They seem to be arguing over something.   
Tinsley then notices two of the men.  
A short, dark-haired man.  
A tall, brown-haired man.  
Both of them in suits.  
Slowly, Tinsley turns back to his drink that sits on the table.


	2. [darling]

“We got someone.”  
Eugene's voice snaps Tinsley out of his thoughts.  
“Who?” Tinsley asks.  
The police chief grins. “One of those mobsters,”  
“Thank god. Is he here?”  
“Not he. She’s waiting for you in interrogation.”  
\----  
One of the other members of the force, Jen, stands behind the glass that makes the criminal unable to see who’s watching them. She and Tinsley know each other well. Tinsley does feel bad that he doesn’t know her as well as he should by now. That’s an issue for later, though.  
Tinsley immediately says, “Who’s on the other side of that glass?”  
“Sara Rubin,” Jen answers. “We found her poking around the crime scene when we checked up on it. Be careful, she could be dangerous.”  
“I’ll be fine. You can go if you want.”  
With that, Tinsley makes his way into the interrogation room.  
\----  
Sara is quite pretty. She sits across from the detective with an expression that gives away the fact that she knows she’s done something wrong. An expression Tinsley has seen quite often.  
The detective sits. “So, they found you sneaking around?”  
No answer.  
Oh. This is how she’s going to be?  
“Did you know Bergara and Madej?” Tinsley tries again, keeping the sympathetic tone in his voice (good cop tends to work on people).  
Still no answer.  
She’s just sitting there, looking down at the grey surface of the table.  
“Are you going to give me an answer at all?” He asks.  
Silence.  
He can’t help but slam his fist on the table. “Goddamn it, answer me!”  
Sara cracks a smile at his sudden outburst.  
“You should probably not yell at me, detective. Makes for tedious conversation.”  
Her voice is strong and carries a sense of snark.  
Tinsley folds his arms. “Did you know them or not?”  
“I did, actually,” she says. “In fact, I was great friends with them. A lovely pair of gentlemen.”  
“Let me guess, you’re part of the mob activity.”  
“Why does that matter, darling?” She asks.  
Then she goes on to say, “My friends are dead. Why does it matter what I do? I just want the bastard who killed him found. Is that too much to ask?”  
It then hits Tinsley that this girl shouldn't even be here. She’s a flapper, which makes her a part of the party scene in LA. Why isn’t she with all the rest of the flappers that are out drinking illegal alcohol in speakeasies and dancing the night away? Why would the mob use someone like her in their operations?  
The detective frowns. “How did someone like you get mixed up with people like Madej and Bergara?”  
She shrugs. “They needed someone who’s able to fight and can’t be noticed that could complete certain tasks. Since I’m a woman, men don’t think they have any reason to fear me. That’s perfect for getting things done. Also, could I get some water, please? I’m absolutely parched, darling.”  
Tinsley calls for Jen and tells her to bring a cup of water. The woman runs off to do just that. Maybe showing some kindness to Sara will get her to talk more.  
There’s this glint in Sara’s eyes now. It makes Tinsley worry a bit.  
“So you’re a spy?”  
“Something like that, darling.”  
This whole situation suddenly seems...off. If she’s a spy, then surely she knows better than to get caught. She would know that if she got caught it would be the end of the line for her and whoever she works for. There’s no way a member of the mob would be that careless.  
Unless…  
“Why were you at the crime scene?” He asks her.  
She raises an eyebrow. “Can’t a girl have a look at the corpses of her friends? Surely you must deal with a lot of grieving people.”  
“You would know better than to be so careless. I think you knew we would find you if you snuck around. In that case, I’ll ask a better question, why are you here?”  
“Well, darling,” she says, “A friend sent me.”  
With that,  
She hops onto the table and lunges for Tinsley.  
\----  
Detective C.C. Tinsley always thought that having the person who you were interrogating wear handcuffs kept you safe.  
Apparently, he was wrong.  
Sara has tackled him to the floor. He faces away from her, and her heel digs into his back.  
The chain of the pair of handcuffs she wears is now wrapped around the detective’s neck. She digs the chain in deep. This causes Tinsley to begin choking.  
“You know, darling,” she says. “I really didn’t expect the great C.C. Tinsley to get killed off so easily. We’ve all heard about you through the front page news. Such a shame you’ll never be on the front page again.”  
She digs the chain in even deeper, Tinsley’s vision is going to go white-  
The sound of a gun cocking stops both of them.  
Sara loosens her handcuff choke just enough to let Tinsley breathe a bit.  
Both of them turn to look.  
A tall man with brown hair has his gun aimed at Sara.  
The flapper huffs. “You again.”  
“Quite nice to see you, Sara.” The man states.  
“Hello to you as well, Banjo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's still short right now. Thank you for reading!


	3. [B A N J O]

“You look nice, Sara.” Banjo says.  
He’s tall and his brown hair is mostly covered by wide-brimmed hat. His skin is pale, and it’s easy to see that he hasn’t slept for a full night in a long time. It’s almost like he is able to fall asleep at any given moment. The detective has to admit that the man’s cute, though.  
Tinsley, thankfully, is able to breathe now. Sara has on accident completely loosened her grip on the handcuffs in light of Banjo’s arrival. The detective doesn’t move, though, since if Sara catches him trying to get away, she’ll just dig the chain right into his throat again.  
“What are you doing here, Banjo?” The flapper growls, dripping the friendliness she had a second ago.  
“Well I found out you got caught by the police. Such a shame. It’s a surprise Madej and Bergara even trusted you.” He explains.   
She scowls. “Get out of here, you scoundrel.”  
“You’re a scoundrel as well, doll,” Banjo says, “By the way, everyone has been wanting to ask you a little something, since you knew one of the-uh-recently deceased fairly well.”  
“What is it?”  
“Is it true that you and Madej were lovebirds?”  
Banjo has a little snide smile on his face. It’s annoying and Tinsley wants to slap it right off of him.  
Sara rolls her eyes. She doesn’t say a single thing.  
“I heard you were going to elope!” The tall man exclaims.  
Another eye roll from Sara. “Shut up, Banjo.”  
Tinsley frowns. “Say, Banjo, where’s your buddy?”  
“Oh, you mean Ricky? He’s busy, detective.”  
Banjo then winks, and Tinsley can’t help but blush a bit. Stupid cute criminals.  
Sara sighs. “Get out of here, Banjo.”  
“Can’t, doll. Not without you. You have information we need. It’s either you come with me or, well, a bullet’s going into your pretty face.”  
She looks back at him.  
After thinking for a moment, she looks down. “Fine.”  
“Lovely,” Banjo says, “I think you should bring the detective with you, doll.”  
Sara laughs. “The only thing I can agree with you on, darling.”  
After she says this, she moves a bit. Then the chain is no longer by Tinsley’s neck.  
When he’s about to stand, however, Sara throws a punch so hard the detective blacks out in an instant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this chapter short to interlude to everything. Ricky and Banjo will appear soon, don't worry! Thank you for reading!


End file.
